


Crush

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Tales of Destiny 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold always knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

It wasn't the constant saluting that bothered him so much as the fact that Chaltier's eyes practically sparkled as they followed him. It made him feel a bit of a tool, because he knew he should let the boy down easy. Still, he didn't seem to expect anything, and every time his eyes lingered on Karell instead of on Dymlos, Karell felt a triumphant warmth spread through him, and, somehow, that was more important.

It didn't help, though, that Harold would come into his room, puttering around with a book in hand, never looking where she was going, and she would say things like, "Just have sex with Chaltier already; you're distracting him."

"I'm not--" he would protest, but Harold would be gone the next minute or busily tapping something into her computer, and all he could do was sigh.

The first time it happened, it was a mistake. Chaltier was happily chattering about something or other that he'd done in battle that Karell honestly didn't care about. Undoubtedly, the boy had been getting himself almost killed again, and that didn't really make for heroic stories when it was _Chaltier_. But it must have been something, because Karell remembered thinking that Chaltier should really stop talking and then leaning forward to shut him up.

The silence was sudden and wonderful, and Karell opened his mouth against Chaltier's because it seemed like the right thing to do, and then he reached out to touch Chaltier's hair. The next thing he knew, they had broken apart, and Chaltier's mouth was wet and very inviting, and he was _still talking_.

"L-lieutenant-general," he choked out, sounding almost on the verge of tears. Karell's stomach lurched. "I-I never-- You really--?"

Karell closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Oh, hell," he groaned. "Chaltier, let's get out of the hall." And with that, he dragged the boy into his room.

The second time it happened, it wasn't a mistake, and Chaltier stammered out a confession into Karell's mouth, breathless and desperate, and all Karell could think was how awful it was that Harold had been right yet again.


End file.
